


Trick or Treat!

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: Trick or treat with Tilly and Rogers, but is it more a trick, or a treat?





	Trick or Treat!

Rogers felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes fell upon a sight he certainly was not expecting that evening.

“Trick or treat!” Tilly sang. She beamed up at him, the top half of her face covered by her rabbit mask.

Rogers raised an eyebrow, “Um… Tilly?” He knew it was her, he could identify that voice anywhere, but he was so confused he couldn’t quite carry on his intended question.

“Detective!” She smiled back, holding open a carrier bag in an expectance of some form of treat.

“Tilly, you’re meant to knock on people’s doors, not their shoulders.” Rogers replied, finally managing to gather his thoughts in order to answer with a full sentence.

“I know, but where’s the fun in that?” She answered, lifting her mask and giving him a cheeky grin, “Besides, this ways more personal.”

“Yes, but I don’t have any candy.” He explained.

“Well, that just means you get to be more creative Detective.” She told him matter-of-factly, as if it was his fault he followed the usual system of Halloween giving.

“I guess you could just give me your watch then.” She continued.

Ah, now the cat was out of the bag, or, the rabbit rather. This was a stitch up apparently.

“Tilly,” Rogers sighed, “Nice try, but I’m rather attached to my watch.”

“Aw, that’s alright Detective, if you unclip it then it’ll come straight off your wrist.” She explained.

Rogers adjusted his weight and placed his hand on his hip. “Tilly, I’m not giving you my watch. Now why don’t you go home, have a sandwich? Trick or treating is over.”

“What?” She gasped, “Since when is it over?”

Rogers sighed, “Since Halloween was three weeks ago.” He then carried on walking down the road, waving a goodbye over his shoulder.

Tilly huffed, “Still more fun my way.”


End file.
